Electronic interpersonal communication may be conducted in a variety of formats including direct telephonic voice communication, facsimile document communication, electronic mail communication, and telephonic voice message communication. Facsimile document communication and electronic mail communication may be characterized as document-based, and the other two formats as voice-based.
Direct telephonic voice communication is unique among these formats in that it requires contemporaneous participation by all parties. In many business situations, the requirement for contemporaneous participation is unnecessary, disruptive, and time-consuming. As a consequence, the noncontemporaneous communication formats of facsimile document communication, electronic mail communication, and telephonic voice message communication are becoming preferred over direct telephonic voice communication for many situations.
With increasing volumes of information being transmitted by the different noncontemporaneous communication formats, recipients of the information can be burdened by the effort of sorting through and reviewing the information. In this regard, the document basis of facsimile and electronic mail communication formats allow a recipient to visually sort through large amounts of information relatively quickly.
In contrast, voice-based information or message on telephonic voice message systems are reviewed aurally, which requires that the recipient review telephonic voice messages serially. With increasing numbers of telephonic voice messages, the review of messages by a recipient can become excessively time-consuming and burdensome.
This burden can be exacerbated because conventional telephonic voice message systems provide the recipient with little control over which information is received over the system. In contrast, some conventional communication systems other than telephonic voice message systems provide the recipient of the information with at least minor control over the information received. For example, some direct telephonic communication systems include features such as cell forwarding. Some electronic mail systems include message notification prioritization based on the identity of the sending party.
EP-A-0 588 101 discloses a message storage and retrieval system employing selected caller processing which uses automatic number identification (ANI) to implement several voice message instruction features such as message forwarding, message priority, customized greetings and single digit call-back to the voice message originator. The instructions are executed on voice messages that have already been transmitted and stored by a sender in the recipient's voice message system.